Under the Rain
by Sends
Summary: Gadis itu sangat suka hujan. Karena pemuda itu selalu muncul kala hujan. Hujan membawa cinta kepadanya. Sebuah penemuan mengakhiri cinta mereka. Cinta yang tidak akan pernah menjadi tua.


Under the Rain

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

-OoO-

Pintu rumah bercat putih itu terbuka pelan-pelan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara televisi yang sepertinya berasal dari ruang tengah. Lelaki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu memasuki rumah.

'Seperti yang sudah Anda saksikan, saudara-saudara. Dengan adanya penemuan baru ini maka dunia tidak perlu bingung lagi dengan isu pemanasan global. Terbukti bahwa serum ini dapat mempercepat pertumbuhan tanaman dalam sekejap. Hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan, sebuah bibit tanaman bisa tumbuh menjulang hingga setinggi dua meter.'

Lelaki itu memasuki ruang tengah. Lampu-lampu dimatikan. Hanya cahaya televisi yang menerangi ruangan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang duduk sambil menonton.

"Kau melihat video itu lagi, Rhea?" Lelaki berambut hitam itu memeluk isterinya dari belakang.

Wanita itu menoleh. Senyum di wajahnya melukiskan mimik gembira. "Kau pulang terlambat. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Leorio-lelaki itu mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sisi isterinya. "Besok dunia akan melihat sebuah penemuan baru, Rhea. Sebuah pembangkit listrik raksasa dengan tenaga hewan sebagai penggeraknya. Aku yakin kau akan lebih senang dengan penemuanku kali ini."

Rhea hanya terdiam menatap wajah suaminya yang tampak kelelahan. Ia berusaha tersenyum. Selama beberapa lama hanya terdengar suara televisi yang memutarkan video pers suaminya saat menemukan serum yang dapat membantu mengatasi pemanasan global.

'Aleuron biji akan pecah sehingga menyebabkan geberelin berkembang. Serum ini akan mempercepat proses pecahnya aleuron juga mempercepat proses-proses lainnya. Dengan begitu reboisasi hutan juga akan dilakukan dengan sangat cepat. Hanya dalam waktu setengah tahun, hutan dapat menjadi hijau kembali.'

"Ehem." Leorio berdehem. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku takut," jawab Rhea singkat.

Video berhenti. Layar televisi kini didominasi warna biru, biru dan biru. Membuat pencahayaan di ruangan itu menjadi sedikit terganggu. Leorio menatap wajah Rhea yang kini tersinari cahaya biru, meredupkan kilau warna matanya yang senada dengan cahaya itu.

Raut wajah lelaki itu mulai terlihat berubah. Ia tahu kalau Rhea isterinya khawatir pada setiap penemuan yang ia ciptakan. Lebih dari pada itu, ia yakin isterinya hanya mengkhawatirkan risiko dari penemuan itu sendiri. Bukan penolakan dari para-para pihak bersangkutan.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan mau menciptakan penemuan yang membahayakan siapa pun. Aku sudah menguji penemuanku ini berkali-kali," tutur lelaki itu. Tangannya meraih sebelah tangan isterinya dan mulai menenangkan wanita itu dengan genggaman tangannya. "Percayalah padaku Rhea."

Rhea membentuk senyuman tipis. Ia tampak memaksakan senyum itu. Terlalu memaksakannya. "Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan."

"Apa? Apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir?"

Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menggeleng. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku selalu bangga padamu, Leorio. Selalu."

-OoO-

Terik matahari begitu menyengat siang itu. Hawa panas terasa saat angin berhembus berkali-kali menerpa tubuh. Beberapa orang berjalan dengan menggunakan payung, sementara beberapa diantaranya memilih untuk berjalan di daerah yang teduh. Peluh tampak membasahi tubuh mereka.

Leorio menggulung lengan panjang kemejanya. Ia masih merasa lelah setelah seharian menjelaskan penemuan terbarunya. Inovasi luar biasa yang akan meledakkan antusiasme masyarakat.

"Itu tadi hebat, profesor. Kau menerapkan prinsip ekoefisiensi untuk karya terbarumu. Jadi kapan kau akan menjual karyamu secara bebas? Aku dengar beberap investor asing tertarik dengan hasil karya ciptamu itu."

Leorio melemparkan sekaleng minuman kepada pemuda berambut perak rekan kerjanya. "Aku sedang berpikir. Aku ingin membatasi jumlah produksi pembangkit listrik ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Killua?"

Pemuda itu membuka kaleng minuman dan langsung meneguk minuman itu untuk menghilangkan dahaga. "Terima kasih minumannya. Menurutku kau lebih baik menyerahkannya kepada pemerintah. Mereka jauh lebih tahu. Kau tinggal membuat perjanjian dan bravo! Uang akan terus mengalir ke rekeningmu."

Leorio membuka satu kaleng minuman lainnya dan langsung meneguk isi minuman itu sampai habis. "Kau ingat serum untuk tumbuhan yang aku ciptakan setahun yang lalu? Aku menjualnya sendiri dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Aku bisa mendapatkan sangat banyak modal untuk penemuan terbaruku. Kalau aku menyerahkan urusan pembangkit listrik ini pada pemerintah, maka aku akan mendapatkan penghasilan yang jauh lebih sedikit."

"Sudahlah profesor. Ada yang jauh lebih penting dari pada penemuan-penemuan itu," Killua merespon. Pemuda itu meneguk minuman kalengnya lagi sebekum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lagi pula aku khawatir dengan Rhea. Kau selalu meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Dia pasti kesepian."

Leorio meremas kaleng kosong yang ia pegang kemudian melemparkannya masuk ke dalam keranjang sampah. Tatapannya terus terpaku pada jalan raya yang terlihat di hadapannya. Ia masih tampak sangat kebingungan. Berulang-ulang kali ia mendecakkan lidah sebal karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

Killua melirik Leorio. Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya selama ini. "Bagaimana kabar Rhea? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja?"

Leorio menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia jarang menceritakan kondisi kesehatannya kepadaku. Tapi sepertinya dia sehat-sehat saja. Kemarin dia hanya tampak sangat ketakutan."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Killua menatap Leorio dengan tatapan bertanya. Bertanya tentang mengapa Rhea ketakutan. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat, Leorio melanjutkan. "Mungkin dia belum terbiasa-"

Dering telepon menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Leorio mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan langsung menjawab panggilan itu. Ia terdiam saat seseorang di seberang sana berbicara dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"APA?! Di mana dia sekarang?" Teriak Leorio. Ia panik. Sangat panik. Semuanya tergambar oleh raut wajahnya. Lelah, kaget, kesal, panik, takut. Semua tercampur menjadi satu. Cepat-cepat ia melihat Killua dan memberikan kode agar pemuda itu ikut bersamanya.

Mereka berlari ke basement dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil berjalan cepat meninggalkan gedung pers. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi kaca depan mobil. Tetes-tetes air itu mulai menghantam jalan raya, kendaraan, dan apapun yang ada. Bunyi hujan semakin terdengar jelas saat hujan turun semakin lebat.

"Ada apa Leorio?" Killua bertanya.

"Rhea... Rhea di rumah sakit sekarang."

Mobil mereka melesat cepat menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksudkan. Leorio langsung berlari menuju kamar bernomor 378 sesampainya mereka di sana. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya. Ada apa dengan Rhea? Apa pengaruh cuaca yang saat ini sedang labil? Sesaat sangat panas, namun tidak lama kemudian hujan bisa mengguyur dengan sangat deras. Atau kah Rhea memang sedang sakit?

Lelaki itu mendobrak pintu kamar rumah sakit. "Rhea! Di mana Rhea?"

Beberapa orang perawat memandangi Leorio. "Apa ibu ini yang bernama Rhea? Apa dia yang sedang Anda cari?"

Leorio mendekati ranjang dan melihat sosok isterinya terbaring di sana. Ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kening isterinya dengan lembut.

Killua yang terus berlari mengejar Leorio kini telah sampai ke ruangan tempat Rhea di rawat. Napasnya masih terlihat terengah-engah saat ia memasuki ruangan. Keringat membasahi kemeja yang tengah ia kenakan. Ketika ia memasuki ruangan, beberapa perawat telah meninggalkan ruangan kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Killua bertanya.

"Rhea sakit," jawab Leorio singkat.

"Bukankah kau bilang kemarin dia baik-baik saja?"

Leorio menunduk. "Rhea mengandung. Anakku."

-OoO-

"APA?! Kau gila, Leorio! Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau isterimu sedang mengandung?" Bentak Killua. Tidak seharusnya ia membentak seseorang yang jauh lebih tua darinya, tapi kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. "Kau tahu? Kau orang paling gila yang pernah aku kenal! Kau begitu sibuk mengurus pembangkit listrik tenaga hewanmu itu dan mengabaikan isterimu sendiri."

Lelaki itu hanya tertunduk lesu. Leorio terlihat lebih frustasi sekarang. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi berapa orang yang berlalu sambil berbisik-bisik melihat adu mulut yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sudah," akhirnya Leorio merespon. "Aku akan menyerahkan urusan pembangkit listrik itu pada pemerintah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia sedang mengandung."

"Ini bukan persoalan pembangkit listrik itu. Sadarlah Leorio. Ini semua adalah persoalan Rhea, isterimu. Penemuanmu menjadi prioritasmu. Itu yang dapat disimpulkan semua orang saat ini begitu tahu kabar ini."

"Permisi tuan-tuan. Anda sudah dipersilahkan masuk kembali," kata perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Rhea.

Killua menatap kepergian perawat itu. Setelah sudah tidak terlihat lagi, barulah ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Leorio. "Dengarkan aku, kawan. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku punya keluarga yang sangat aku cintai. Aku punya ayah, ibu, kakak dan adik. Aku senang bekerja bersamamu. Tapi aku juga hidup untuk mereka."

Pemuda berambut perak itu berbali dan melangkah pergi. Tanpa menoleh kembali, ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata, "Aku ingin melihatmu di tempat kerja lusa. Nikmati liburanmu, profesor."

Lelaki itu mengembuskan napas berat. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Butuh lima menit baginya untuk mengembalikan ke'warasan'nya. Setelah ia dapat berpikir dengan baik, ia memasuki ruangan pelan-pelan.

"Leorio? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara itu langsung menyapa Leorio dengan lembut. Suara itu begitu melukai hatinya. Tidak sepantasnya ia memperoleh kebaikan hati seperti ini.

Wanita itu berkata lagi, "Bagaimana dengan penemuanmu tadi? Maaf aku tidak sempat hadir."

Tidak... Kata-kata itu semakin menyayat hati sang profesor. Ia wanita yang baik. Sangat baik...

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Seperti biasanya. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah gagal sekalipun," candanya.

Rhea tersenyum. "Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku mau kau terus berkarya untuk dunia."

-OoO-

"Aku telah membuat sebuah penemuan hebat untukmu," Leorio berkata. "Aku tidak mau kau terus kesepian di rumah. Makanya aku akan membuat sebuah penemuan baru. Aku ingin mempersembahkan penemuan ini kepadamu dan kepada dunia."

"Kau ingin membuat robot?" Rhea bertanya. Ia mengerutkan kening sambil tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Boneka yang bisa berbicara?"

Leorio menggeleng. "Aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu nanti. Seperti biasanya, aku akan mencoba penemuan ini berkali-kali untuk menguji keamanannya. Ketika anak kita lahir, aku baru akan memperlihatkan penemuan itu padamu."

-OoO-

4 April, Yorkshin City...

Mata biru itu membulat sempurna saat melihat botol kecil dengan cairan berwarna merah di dalamnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan memberikan itu pada Kurapika?"

Leorio mengangguk. "Aku sudah mencoba serum ini selama delapan bulan pada beberapa jenis hewan yang berbeda. Hasilnya memuaskan. Semua hewan-hewan itu bisa bertumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Saat menginjak usia tertentu, pertumbuhannya akan berhenti dan kembali seperti semula."

Rhea tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu. Aku mohon jangan kecewakan aku."

Ia membaringkan bayinya di atas ranjang. Leorio mengambil jarum suntik dan menyuntikkan serum itu pada bayinya. Leorio memandangi wajah anaknya yang merupaka refleksi dari wajah Rhea. Dengan mata berwarna biru dan rambut berwarna pirang. "Tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang cerdas dan membanggakan, Kurapika. Kami sangat menyayangimu."

Malam itu sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan, tidak pernah terpikirkan, dan belum pernah terjadi kini menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Kurapika yang masih bayi, dan baru berusia beberapa minggu kini bisa bersandar pada bantal dan rambutnya mulai memanjang. Bayi cantik itu mengalami perkembangan yang sangat cepat.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak pemberian serum itu. Kini Kurapika telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis berusia kurang lebih 17 tahun yang sangat cantik.

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu," teriak Kurapika.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah dan langsung berjalan menunggu bus. Pertumbuhannya kembali normal saat ia menginjak usia kira-kira 16.

"Kurapika tunggu sebentar!"

Anak rambutnya terkibas ketika gadis itu menoleh, menampakkan wajahnya yang putih, dan mata birunya. "Ada apa ayah?"

Manik birunya memandangi ayahnya yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Biar ayah yang antar. Terlalu berbahaya bila kau menaiki bus setiap hari."

Kurapika menggeleng. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa ayah. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

Gadis itu menambahkan ketika melihat ayahnya tampak cemberut. "Aku janji akan berhati-hati."

Bus berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Suara mesinnya yang cukup keras meredam suara-suara bising dari beberapa kendaraan di sekitarnya. Pintu bus terbuka secara otomatis.

"Aku berangkat, ayah," Kurapika melambai pada ayahnya dan langsung bergegas menaiki bus. Pintu bus tertutup secara otomatis setelah Kurapika dan beberapa orang lainnya memasukinya. Bus mulai bergerak.

Leorio melambai, menatap bus yang kian menjauh. "Selamat jalan, gadis kecilku."

Kurapika melangkah dengan hati-hati, mencari tempat duduk untuknya. Beberapa kali ia harus memegang tiang-tiang yang ada di bus agar ia tidak sampai terjatuh. Ia mendapatkan tempat duduk di baris paling belakang. Baginya itu bukan masalah yang besar. Karena dari belakang ia dapat mengamati semua penumpang yang ada dan ia juga dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Ia mulai mencari sosok yang sudah beberapa lama ini ia kagumi. Seorang pemuda yang sudah menolongnya beberapa waktu lalu. Ingatan itu masih sangat jelas di kepalanya. Hari itu hujan. Kurapika bahkan masih bisa merasakan dingin air yang membasahi pakaiannya. Menembus sampai tulang belulangnya.

'_Permisi.' _Kurapika berkata sambil berusaha berdiri di tengah-tengah bus yang penuh sesak. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong menaiki bus kala hujan. Selalu begitu. Seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak dapat diubah lagi.

Tubuhnya yang kurus memungkinkannya untuk menyelip di antara sesaknya bus. Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, tanda bahwa bus akan berhenti pada pemberhentian selanjutnya. Kurapika merasa sedikit lega. Berarti beberapa saat lagi beberapa orang penumpang akan segera turun.

Pintu bus terbuka. Orang-orang saling mendorong berusaha mencapai akses keluar. Kurapika juga ikut terdorong. Ia berusaha berpegangan erat pada sebuah tiang.

_'Berhenti!'_

Suara teriakan itu menggema, menarik perhatian semua penumpang bus termasuk dengan supirnya. Kurapika salah satu diantara mereka. Gadis itu berusaha mencari asal suara di tengah sesaknya penumpang. Kurapika seakan masih bisa mendengar suara dalam memorinya itu. Suara pemuda yang sudah menolongnya.

_'Kau yang di sana! Ya, kau! Kembalikan dompet itu.'_

Sosok pemuda itu masih jelas diingatan Kurapika. Ia masih ingat ketika pemuda itu berusaha berlari mengejar seorang anak remaja tanggung yang mencoba melarikan diri. Beberapa orang ikut menolong.

_'Aku tahu kau bukan anak nakal. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi lain hari.'_

Gadis itu masih ingat saat pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kepadanya setelah kembali memasuki bus. Berjalan di tengah-tengah padatnya orang dengan hati-hati. Berulang kali menggemakan kata permisi ketika secara tidak sengaja menabrak penumpang lain.

_'Ini dompetmu. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati.'_

Sejak hari itu, Kurapika terus mencari sosok pemuda pahlawannya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang telah menyelamatkannya. Meski hingga saat ini ia belum pernah sekali pun bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu.

Lamunan gadis itu buyar ketika bus berhenti di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Ia bergegas turun agar ia tidak terlambat mengikuti kelas pagi.

-OoO-

Pagi itu hujan kembali mengguyur kota. Satu demi satu tetesan air berlomba-lomba untuk sampai ke permukaan bumi. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya, menimbulkan bebauan yang khas.

Seorang gadis pirang baru saja turun dari bus. Bergegas ia mencari tempat untuk berteduh guna melindungi diri dari derasnya hujan. Percikan-percikan air membasahi kakinya. Beberapa tetes mengenai wajahnya, meski ia sudah berusaha menutupi kepalanya dengan tas miliknya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyambar tas miliknya. Sontak gadis itu berteriak. Berusaha menyaingi suara air hujan. Sayangnya usahanya kurang berhasil. Teriakannya teredam oleh suara hujan.

"Tolong! Seseorang tolong aku!"

Gadis pirang itu mulai berlari mengejar sang pencuri. Ia sedikit kesal karena hari ini ia menggunakan sepatu dengan tumit tinggi, sehingga membatasi pergerakannya mengejar pencuri yang sudah mengambil tasnya.

Gadis itu terus berlari dengan agak kesulitan. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan pakaiannya yang saat ini sudah basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Yang ia tahu, ia harus merebut kembali tas miliknya. Semua barang-barangnya ada di dalam tas itu. Kartu pelajar, dompet, ponsel, dan benda-benda lainnya ada di dalam tas itu.

"Berhentiiiiiiiii!" Teriak gadis itu lagi. Napasnya mulai tersegal, nampaknya ia mulai kelelahan mengejar pencuri itu. "Tunggguuuuu!"

CRACK!

Kurapika terjatuh. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan, sementara ia melihat pencuri itu semakin jauh berlari. Begitu ia mencoba untuk berdiri, ia kembali terjatuh. Ia sadar kalau tumit sepatunya patah.

"Sial," gerutunya.

-OoO-

"Kau dipecat!"

"Tapi pak-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Mulai hari ini kau angkat kaki dari tempat ini dan jangan pernah memperlihatkan batang hidungmu lagi. Apa kau mengerti, tuan Lucifer?"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu terdiam. Sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk membela diri, atasannya sudah tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Ia dipecat. Sudah tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi.

"Kemasi seluruh barang-barangmu dan tinggalkan tempat ini!" Atasannya membentak. "Kuberi kau waktu tiga menit. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Hah? Apa? Tiga menit? Waktu sesingkat itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengemasi seluruh barang-barang miliknya. Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hati. Bekerja di toko ini selama dua tahun dengan penuh pengabdian, bahkan ia rela datang ketika badai sekali pun. Tapi hanya karena tuduhan palsu tanpa bukti sekarang ia menjadi pengangguran. Kuroro bersumpah akan memaki-maki orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi pengangguran dan merusak nama baiknya. Ia memang bukan milyarder, tapi ia punya harga diri. Tidak mungkin ia mau mencuri uang perusahaan.

Ada bukti dan pemahaman yang benar bahwa kekayaan, pangkat, jabatan bukanlah segala-galanya. Lihatlah betapa banyak sarjana, doktor, dan petinggi-petinggi yang tidak bisa memberi kontribusi bagi orang sekitarnya. Namun sebaliknya, tak sedikit manusia dengan segala kekurangannya yang justru mampu membangun sungai yang senantiasa dapat mengalirkan kebaikan, kemakmura, dan kebahagiaan.

"Tiga menit berlalu! Keluar sekarang!" Atasannya berteriak lagi.

Lelaki paruh baya bertubuh tambun itu mendorong Kuroro kuat-kuat hingga tubuh pemuda itu terdorong keluar ke pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan melemparkan seluruh barang-barang milik pemuda itu keluar.

Dengan sigap Kuroro menangkap semua barang miliknya. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap barang-barang miliknya saat suara teriakan itu terdengar.

"Tunggguuuu!"

Pemuda itu menoleh kearah kiri, yang ia yakini sebagai asal teriakan. Baru saja ia menoleh, seseorang menabraknya hingga seluruh barangnya terjatuh. Ia melihat orang yang baru saja menabraknya juga ikut jatuh terduduk.

Kuroro menatap tajam kepada seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya. Ada yang tidak beres. Orang itu berlarian saat hari hujan. Anak laki-laki membawa sebuah tas wanita dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya menangkap siluet gadis yang terduduk di ujung jalan. Ia mulai mengerti maksud kejadian ini.

Kuroro berdiri tanpa mengambil barang-barangnya yang terjatuh. Ia mendekati bocah pencuri yang menabraknya tadi. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Anak itu tidak merespon. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mau melihat Kuroro.

Pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapan sang bocah. Melihat reaksi pencuri kecil itu, Kuroro mencoba untuk mengambil kembali tas yang sudah dicurinya. Bocah itu melepaskan pegangannya sehingga Kuroro dapat mengambil tas itu kembali dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau pencuri yang waktu itu. Benar?"

Pencuri kecil itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Seseorang memerintahkanmu untuk melakukannya?"

Bocah itu menggeleng.

Kuroro mengernyit. "Siapa namamu?"

Bocah itu tetap tidak bersuara. Ia terus menunduk. Pakaiannya semakin basah oleh air hujan.

Kuroro mendesah sebal. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada bocah itu. "Ini ambillah. Pulang dan jadi anak yang baik. Jangan kecewakan ibu dan ayahmu. Sesulit apa pun hidupmu, mereka tidak akan mau kau menjadi pencuri."

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. Ayahku pergi entah kemana," bocah itu menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Di mana kau tinggal?" Kuroro bertanya lagi.

Bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Di panti asuhan tidak jauh dari sini."

Kuroro memberikan uangnya kepada bocah itu. "Kalau kau memang membutuhkan uang ini, ambillah. Aku tidak mau mendapatimu mencuri lagi."

Bocah itu mengambil uang yang diberikan oleh Kuroro lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Kuroro berdiri menatap kepergian bocah itu sambil mendecakkan lidah tak percaya.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa mengembalikan tas ini."

-OoO-

Kurapika merintih kesakitan. Ia berdoa supaya tulang kakinya tidak patah. Di tengah-tengah hujan ia menangis. Meratapi nasib sialnya, dan menangis karena rasa sakit pada kakinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ini tasmu, bukan?"

Kurapika mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat tas berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang. "Ya. Itu tasku. Terima kasih banyak."

Gadis itu berusaha mengambil tasnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Kurapika menggeleng. Melihat ketidakberdayaan seorang gadis berambut pirang itu, hati Kuroro mulai tergerak. "Biar aku bantu. Tunggu di sini, aku akan memanggil taksi."

Kuroro menyetop taksi dan membantu Kurapika menaiki mobil. Ia berlari mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan di jalan sebelum akhirnya ikut mengantarkan gadis itu.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" Kuroro bertanya. Ada dua hal yang menyebabkan pemuda itu bertanya. Pertama, ia ingin mengantar gadis itu pulang. Kedua, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dari dalam hatinya saat melihat wajah gadis itu. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah itu. Sayangnya ia sendiri lupa di mana.

"Tepat di seberang halte bus 404. Tidak jauh dari sini."

Pemuda itu mengulang alamat yang telah di beritahukan oleh Kurapika. Mobil mulai bergerak menuju alamat yang dimaksudkan.

Kuroro terus memerhatikan wajah gadis itu. Di mana ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya? Ia lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?"

Kurapika mengangguk. "Kau pernah membantuku satu kali. Mengembalikan dompetku yang telah dicuri. Terima kasih. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka sampai dalam waktu yang singkat. Kuroro memapah gadis itu sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Belnya ada di bagian kiri," Kurapika menjelaskan.

Kuroro menekan bel itu. Tidak lama berselang, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Kurapika apa yang terjadi?" Rhea terkejut melihat putrinya pulang dengan basah kuyup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang bersama dengan putrinya. "Apa ini temanmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, ibu," Kurapika membalas. Kuroro menolongnya berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. Gadis itu duduk di sofa. "Sebenarnya dia pemuda yang sering aku ceritakan pada ibu. Dia yang menolongku di bus waktu itu. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat seseorang mencuri tasku."

"Benarkah?" Rhea tampak terkejut sesaat, setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kuroro, bibi," jawab pemuda itu.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Bibi akan mengambil handuk." Rhea bangkit berdiri meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Dan Kurapika, kau harus segera mandi."

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan selama beberapa lama.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" Gadis pirang itu memecah keheningan.

Kuroro berbalik menatap gadis itu. "Apa wajahku semuda itu? Aku sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah," balas pemuda itu. "Sebaiknya lain kali kau lebih berhati-hati. Beruntung bocah pencuri itu berhasil kuringkus."

Kuroro melihat gadis pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menjabat tangan kurus itu meski ia masih kebingungan.

"Kurapika," gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuroro." Pemuda itu mempererat remasan tangannya. "Kuroro Lucifer."

Atmosfir ruangan itu kembali menjadi canggung setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara jabat tangan mereka.

"Kau mirip ibumu," Kuroro memulai pembicaraan.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Semua orang berkata seperti itu."

Rhea kembali dengan membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk pemuda berambut hitam penolong putri semata wayangnya. "Kuroro, sebaiknya kau juga mandi sebelum kau terkena flu. Mungkin kau bisa meminjam pakaian ini."

-OoO-

Pemuda itu duduk bersama keluarga dari seorang gadis yang baru saja ia tolong, sekedar makan siang bersama sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan.

Baru saja ia terkejut melihat seorang profesor terkenal dan sekarang Ia duduk semeja dengan orang tersebut. Ternyata hari ini tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau kerja di mana?" Leorio bertanya tanpa sedikit pun ada nada mengintrogasi pada gaya bicaranya. Kuroro memperhitungkan itu sebagai cara bicara Sang Profesor yang mengagumkan.

Pemuda itu berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Leorio. "Tidak di mana-mana. Aku sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan."

Leorio tertawa. "Bagus sekali! Ini sebuah kebetulan."

Pria itu memandang Kurapika putrinya dengan tatapan ramah. "Paman Killuamu akan cuti beberapa minggu. Ayah akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan."

Leorio kembali menatap Kuroro. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau membantuku untuk sementara waktu?"

Ternyata memang benar, pikir Kuroro. Hari ini memang hari keberuntungannya. Ia teringat sebuah pepatah mengenai kebaikan. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia percaya bahwa kebaikan itu seperti pesawat terbang. Jendela bergetar dan ponsel terinduksi saat pesawat lewat. Kebaikan itu merambat tanpa mengenal batas. Bagai garpu tala yang beresonansi, kebaikan menyebar dengan sangat cepat.

Hari ini ia memang dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Ia harus terguyur hujan untuk menolong seorang gadis yang kecopetan. Tapi hari ini dia bisa bertemu dengan seorang profesor terkenal, makan bersama dengannya, dan diberi kesempatan bekerja bersamanya. Kuroro yakin ia memang dilahirkan untuk ini.

-OoO-

TOK TOK TOK!

Kuroro mengetuk pintu. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu dibuka. Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis cantik bermata biru.

Pemuda itu berjalan menyamping sambil memeluk kotak besar berisi berbagai macam barang entah-apalah-itu yang harus ia antarkan ke rumah profesor. Ukuran kotak itu cukup besar, sehingga sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia harus melihat dari sisi kanan kotak agar dapat melihat jalan di depannya.

"Kurapika, di mana aku harus menyimpan kotak ini?" Kuroro bertanya. Ia sudah jauh lebih mengenal gadis itu setelah bekerja pada ayahnya selama tiga minggu. Hampir satu bulan.

"Letakkan saja di ruang kerjanya," gadis itu berteriak dari arah dapur.

Kuroro meletakkan kotak besar itu pada ruang kerja profesor. Ketika ia keluar dari ruangan itu, ia mencium aroma kue yang sangat harum. Aneh sekali. Pertama kali memasuki rumah ini, aroma kue itu sama sekali tidak tercium olehnya.

Ia melangkah memasuki dapur. Di sana ia melihat bibi Rhea sedang memanggang kue. "Bibi," sapanya.

Rhea menoleh. Rasa senang ketika melihat Kuroro langsung tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Selamat datang. Ah, aku perlu sedikit bantuan. Bisakah kau mengantar kue-kue ini? Aku akan memberikan alamatnya padamu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja, bibi."

Rhea membungkus kue tersebut pada sebuah kotak. "Selesai. Terima kasih Kuroro. Dan ini kue untukmu juga."

Kuroro tersenyum berterima kasih lalu segera berpamitan pergi. Ia memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mobil.

"Kuroro, tunggu!"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Kurapika sudah berpakaian rapi. Gadis itu berlari mendekatinya. "Bisakah kau mengantarku? Aku harus mengambil tugas-tugas di sekolah."

Pemuda itu mengangguk setuju. Mata hitamnya terus mengamati gadis pirang itu sampai ia masuk ke mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tiga minggu terus berkomunikasi dan bertemu dengan gadis itu membuatnya tampak berbeda. Semakin cantik mungkin? Ah, tidak. Dia lebih dari sekedar cantik. Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi pula itu bukan urusannya.

"Bagaimana dengan penemuan baru ayah?" Gadis itu bertanya.

Kuroro menggeleng. "Dia belum menemukan titik terang. Aku sudah menghabiskan tiga buku untuk mencatatkan semua percobaan-percobaan yang ia lakukan."

Gadis itu tampak cemberut, membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu tidak tega melihatnya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ayahmu orang yang hebat. Aku sangat mengaguminya sejak dulu."

"Ah, benar juga," Kurapika berkata. "Setelah pama Killua kembali kau tidak bekerja pada ayahku, benar?"

Sekarang gadis itu tampak sedikit kecewa. "Berarti tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengantarku kemana-mana. Aku harus kembali berdesak-desakan di bus."

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah meminta bantuan paman Killuamu itu?"

"Dia terlalu sibuk. Sama seperti ayahku. Terkadang aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih bisa berkeliaran kemana-mana di saat kau sedang bekerja."

Kali ini Kuroro tertawa menanggapi gadis itu. "Aku sedang bekerja sekarang. Jika aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Kurapika mengangguk. "Berapa lama lagi sampai masa kerjamu selesai?"

"Tiga hari. Untuk merayakannya, apa kalian mau ikut bersamaku ke pantai?"

-OoO-

Kurapika menatap pantai dengan takjub. Ia melangkah perlahan. Pasir-pasir laut terasa seperti es krim lembut saat diinjak olehnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati bibir pantai. Ombak bergulung menuju bibir pantai. Air laut menjilati mata kaki gadis itu. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Ibu! Ibu! Lihat ini!" Teriak Kurapika senang saat melihat sekumpulan ikan-ikan kecil.

Rhea mengamati putrinya dari kejauhan. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya melihat senyum di wajah Kurapika. Sekarang gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih bahagia. Ia hanya melambaikan tangannya menanggapi gadis itu.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

"Apa ini adalah kali pertamanya di pantai?" Kuroro bertanya sambil menunjuk kepada Kurapika.

Rhea mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Ayahnya terlalu sibuk untuk mengajaknya berlibur. Terima kasih kau telah mengajaknya 'berlibur' untuk pertama kalinya."

Pemuda itu merasa sedikit prihatin. Ia kembali menatap Kurapika yang terlihat kegirangan bermain di pinggir pantai. Pemuda itu berpikir, seandainya saja ayahnya memiliki banyak waktu untuk keluarganya. Mungkin saja gadis itu bisa jadi lebih gembira.

Kuroro berdiri, berjalan mendekat pada Kurapika. Tertarik pada sesuatu yang sedang ia lakukan dengan pasir-pasir pantai. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, membalas tatapan mata Kuroro. "Aku baru saja melihat laba-laba masuk ke dalam lubang-lubang di pasir."

"Itu kepiting."

"Tidak! Ukurannya kecil. Kepiting berukuran besar." Kurapika membalas.

Pemuda itu memakluminya. Mungkin saja gadis itu hanya melihat kepiting di laboratorium ayahnya, atau saat makan malam di restoran. Tapi tidak pernah sekali pun melihat anak kepiting di pantai. Pemuda itu lalu berusaha mencari anak kepiting lainnya.

"Di sana!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba berseru. "Itu laba-labanya!"

Pemuda itu berusaha mengejar kepiting kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat mengingat kemiripan warnanya dengan pasir. Butuh beberapa menit sampai Kuroro berhasil menangkap anak kepiting itu.

"Lihatlah. Ini bukan laba-laba. Ini anak kepiting," Kuroro menerangkan sambil memperlihatkan anak kepiting kepada Kurapika.

"Kupikir itu laba-laba."

Pemuda itu nyaris tertawa mendengar kalimat Kurapika. Ia memandangi gadis itu lama. Ada yang berubah darinya. Kuroro tidak yakin itu apa. Mungkinkah gadis itu tampak semakin cantik? Ah tidak. Ia tampak semakin dewasa dalam segala kepolosannya. Ia bahkan sempat terpikir kalau langit yang kemerah-merahanlah yang membuat gadis itu tampak semakin mengagumkan hari ini. Tapi tidak. Ia memang sudah cantik sejak pertemuan awal mereka. Tapi hari ini ia tampak jauh berbeda.

"Kau cantik," puji Kuroro.

Dan kalimat itulah yang berhasil membuat wajah Kurapika merah padam. Ya, pemuda itu sekali lagi membuat Kurapika terpesona. Sejak awal perjumpaan mereka, pemuda itu selalu tampak hebat. Menjadi penolong yang baik, teman dan rekan yang baik. Dia bagaikan malaikat di keluarganya sendiri. Kurapika mencatatkan satu garis penting dalam hati dan pikirannya, bahwa ini mungkin pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda itu, sebelum ia harus pergi mencari pekerjaan lain.

-OoO-

"Kurapika kecilku! Lihat dirimu. Kau sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Paman masih ingat pernah menggendongmu. Dulu tinggimu tidak lebih dari meja makan."

Kurapika menatap paman berambut peraknya dengan tatapan datar. "Sekarang aku sudah besar, paman."

Killua melihat sesuatu yang lain pada Kurapika. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, gadis kecil?"

"Kenapa paman kembali?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Rhea dan Leorio tersedak. "Kurapika, kau tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku paman, ayah, ibu. Aku hanya berpikir. Seandainya paman tidak kembali, Kuroro akan terus membantu ayah."

Kurapika meninggalkan ruang makan setelah menyampaikan pemikirannya itu. Ruangan itu hening. Killua, Leorio dan Rhea saling berpandangan.

"Apa memang sudah saatnya ia jatuh cinta?" Killua bertanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak sadar ia tumbuh begitu cepat."

"Aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya."

-OoO-

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota sore itu. Kurapika berdiri di depan sebuah toko untuk berteduh. Beberapa pejalan kaki juga ikut berteduh bersamanya. Semakin lama hujan semakin deras. Semakin banyak orang yang ikut berteduh di tempat itu. Kurapika semakin terdorong. Ia muali basah terkena air hujan.

Gadis itu tertunduk. Mengingat betapa ia menyukai hujan. Hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna senada. Pemuda yang sudah menolongnya. Memperkenalkannya pada sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya saat menyadari saat ini seseorang sedang berdiri dan memayunginya.

"Kau akan sakit kalau terus kehujanan seperti ini."

Suara itu... Ya, Kurapika masih mengenalnya. Hanya tiga minggu waktu baginya untuk mengenal suara itu. Tapi sangat sulit baginya untuk melupakan suara pemuda itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata benar. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Aku baru saja ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," balas Kurapika.

"Ayo ikut denganku. Kau akan sakit kalau terus berdiri di sana."

Dengan patuh Kurapika mengikuti pemuda itu. Mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Ada sebuah pintu tua dan usang di ujung gang. Pintu itu penuh dengan corat-coret anak-anak.

"Ini adalah panti asuhan. Sudah sangat tua dan usang. Di dalamnya memprihatinkan, karena panti asauhan ini sudah mulai dilupakan," terang Kuroro.

Ketika mereka berdua masuk, mereka langsung disambut oleh beberapa orang anak. "Paman Kuroro kembali!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, beberapa anak-anak lain ikut berdatangan. Ada di antara mereka yang terlihat malu-malu karena kehadiran orang asing bersama Kuroro. Sebagiannya lagi menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan bersahabat.

"Bisakah kalian mengambil handuk untuk kakak yang cantik ini?"

Kata itu seperti sebuah sihir bagi anak-anak itu. Semua langsung berlarian mencari handuk. Berlomba untuk menjadi orang pertama yang bisa menyanggupi permintaan sederhana dari pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Kau mengenal anak-anak ini?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang aku bekerja di sini sekarang."

Salah seorang anak kembali dengan membawa handuk. Wajahnya tampak ragu. "Ini handuknya."

Kuroro tersenyum melihat bocah lelaki itu. "Kemarilah, Gon. Lihat siapa yang datang."

Bocah itu mendekat. Ia tampak ketakutan.

Kuroro berbalik kepada Kurapika berusaha untuk menjelaskan. "Anak ini adalah pencuri kecil yang berhasil kuringkus waktu itu."

Kurapika tampak sedikit terkejut. "Benarkah? Dia tidak tampak seperti anak yang nakal."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengambil handuk dari tangan Gon lalu tersenyum berterima kasih. Ia langsung mengeringkan rambut pirang Kurapika dengan lembut. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kurapika mendongak. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sana tadi?" Kuroro bertanya lagi, memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin mencarimu."

Kuroro tertegun. Tangannya berhenti mengeringkan rambut pirang Kurapika. "Apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Kuroro," Kurapika menjelaskan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkunjung lagi? Ibu juga merindukanmu."

Pemuda itu menatap mata biru Kurapika. Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Ia yakin itu. Entah karena dorongan apa, pemuda itu mendekat dan mengecup pipi gadis pirang itu. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

-OoO-

Sepasang kaki kurus itu menyusuri ia jaga penuh agar tidak sampai terjungkir dari tangga. Ketika ia menginjakkan kaki pada anak tangga terakhir, ia mendengar suara ibunya.

"Kau mau pergi?" Rhea mengamati penampilan anaknya. Terlalu rapi. "Dengan siapa?"

Melihat anak gadisnya tersipu, Rhea seakan langsung mendapatkan jawabannya. Pasti pemuda itu. Tidak salah lagi. "Hati-hati. Jangan pulang malam. Kalau tidak ayahmu bisa marah."

Kurapika tersenyum memeluk ibunya. "Aku sayang padamu, ibu."

Bel berbunyi. Kurapika langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah sepertinya Kuroro sudah datang."

Rhea tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Kurapika langsung pergi dan membukakan pintu untuk Kuroro. Rasanya ia tidak ingin anaknya bertumbuh dengan cepat, meski terkadang ia juga merasa senang. Tapi seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Seandainya tidak karena serum itu, sekarang Kurapika masih seorang anak kecil lucu berusia dua setengah tahun. Sedang dalam masa pengenalan akan lingkungan.

"Selamat sore, bibi."

Rhea mengenali sapaan itu. Sangat mengenalinya. "Selama sore, Kuroro."

Kurapika mengekor di belakang Kuroro. Rhea bergegas mendorong kedua pasangan muda itu jeluar rumah. "Ayo pergi. Kalau kalian tidak pergi sekarang, kalian akan pulang kemalaman. Astaga sudah jam berapa ini? Ibu harus tidur siang. Selamat jalan anak-anak."

BLAM! Pintu langsung dibanting keras. Kurapika dan Kuroro saling berpandangan. "Apa bibi memang tidur siang pukul empat sore?"

Kurapika menggeleng.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Ah, Kuroro!" Pemuda bermata onyx itu langsung berbalik. Sementara Kurapika langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin naik bus saja."

Pemuda itu menyanggupi. Dalam hati ia sedikit bingung dengan permintaan gadis itu.

"Aku selalu memerhatikanmu sejak dulu," kata gadis itu ketika mereka sedang menunggu bus. "Sejak kau mengembalikan dompetku dari pencuri kecil itu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sangat senang kau menolongku lagi dalam insiden tas itu."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya. "Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Dari ayahmu," jawab Kuroro. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Diam-diam dia sangat memerhatikanmu. Beliau bahkan mengingat setiap detil kalimat yang kau ucapkan bila kau menceritakan sesuatu padanya."

"Kau juga tahu aku suka hujan?" Kurapika bertanya lagi. Kuroro mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyukai hujan karena aku selalu bertemu denganmu saat hujan."

"Aku tidak tahu itu."

Kurapika berdiri di hadapan Kuroro. Pemuda itu menatap Kurapika dengan seksama. Gadis itu tampak berbeda lagi. Semakin dewasa, semakin cantik, semakin mengagumkan. Berbeda sekali dengan Kurapika yang kehilangan dompetnya di bus, atau pun Kurapika yang tasnya dijambret.

"Kau cantik," puji Kuroro. "Sangat cantik."

Mereka menaiki bus setelah bus tiba beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka memasuki beberapa pusat perbelanjaan, makan malam bersama, dan menutup acara jalan-jalan mereka dengan mengunjungi panti asuhan. Matahari terbenam terlalu cepat malam ini. Ya, matahari terbenam terlalu cepat...

AAAH! Kurapika berteriak. Ia jatuh terduduk tepat saat mereka baru saja keluar dari panti asuhan. Kuroro memegangi tangannya, mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kakimu terkilir?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak." Kurapika menggeleng. Ia menatap mata gelap Kuroro dalam-dalam. Mata itu tampak membulat sempurna. Menyiratkan rasa takut dan terkejut yang sangat besar. "Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku, Kuroro. Rasanya sakit sekali."

Pemuda itu menunduk. Ia mulai memijiti kaki gadis itu. "Mungkin kakimu pegal."

Gadis itu menggeleng lagi. Mengakibatkan anak-anak rambutnya bergerak. "Tidak, Kuroro. Aku tahu pegal itu seperti apa. Kakiku sakit."

Pemuda itu berhenti. Ia melihat air mata di sudut-sudut mata gadis itu. Menandakan rasa sakit yang ia alami pasti cukup berpengaruh. "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Biar aku gendong."

-OoO-

Dokter membisikkan sesuatu pada perawat. Wajahnya tampak tidak percaya melihat hasil rontgen yang sedang ia pegang. Dokter mengembalikan hasil rontgen pada suster dan memerintahkannya untuk mencari hasil-hasil lainnya.

"Maafkan perawat kami. Sepertinya ia salah memberikan hasil rontgen," terang dokter itu pada Kurapika dan Kuroro.

Perawat kembali beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa hasil rontgen. "Maafkan saya pak, tapi ini memang benar milik nona Kurapika."

Ekspresi wajah dokter langsung berubah. "Apa? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin anak muda sepertinya mengalami rematik dan keropos tulang."

Kurapika dan Kuroro juga terkejut. Apa yang baru saja dokter katakan? Rematik? Keropos tulang? Ini tidak mungkin.

"Apa hasil itu memang benar milik Kurapika?" Kuroro bertanya, sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Benar, tuan. Tidak salah lagi."

-OoO-

Leorio memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai. Begitu ia memasuki rumah, matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah foto. Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar dua tahun sedang tersenyum riang.

'Dua minggu waktu untukmu untuk menjadi sama dengan anak dua tahun,' batin Leorio melihat foto tersebut.

"APA?!"

Lelaki itu terkejut mendengarkan teriakan isterinya dari ruang tengah. Ia bergegas menghampiri isterinya. Ia melihat Rhea ternganga mendengar suara seseorang di telepon. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah telepon diputuskan.

"Apa yang terjadi Rhea?"

Wanita itu menoleh, menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan dengan mudah. "Kurapika sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Katanya ia mengalami rematik dan keropos tulang."

Leorio dan Rhea bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain sepanjang perjalanan. Apa ini semua efek serum itu? Tapi bukankah serum ini berhasil?

Malam itu Kuroro baru mengetahui satu hal yang sangat mencengangkan sekaligus membingungkan. Kurapika adalah seorang anak yang semestinya baru berusia dua setengah tahun, yang diberi serum oleh ayahnya sendiri hingga bisa menjadi sebesar ini. Suatu hal yang sangat sulit dipercaya.

Kesimpulan dari semuanya, efek serum itu kembali bekerja...

Kini pemuda itu mulai mengerti. Ia mengerti kenapa gadis itu senantiasa bertambah cantik dan dewasa. Ia mengerti kenapa gadis itu selalu tampak menakjubkan.

Serum itu bekerja lagi...

Menyisakan pertanyaan, kapan efeknya akan berakhir?

-OoO-

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Gadis itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku di mana?"

"Rumah sakit. Kemarin orang tuamu datang saat kau sudah tidur."

Pemuda di duduk di samping Kurapika. Menyentuh pipi gadis itu. "Kau pucat sekali. Tapi kau tetap cantik seperti biasanya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Kau tahu tentang serum yang diberikan oleh ayahmu?"

Kurapika mengangguk.

"Sepertinya serum itu bereaksi lagi."

Tidak terjadi perubahan ekspresi berarti pada wajah gadis itu. "Jadi aku akan terus menua dengan cepat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Kuroro membalas singkat.

Hari berganti. Bulan berganti. Detik-detik jam terasa menjadi sangat cepat. Kulit putih mulus itu kin berubah keriput. Matanya sayu. Kurapika bertambah tua dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari pertumbuhan sebelumnya.

"Kuroro aku punya satu permintaan," suara serak itu kini terdengar lagi setelah sekian lama berhenti digemakan oleh sang gadis-yang kini sudah tidak muda lagi.

Pemuda itu duduk di sisi Kurapika. Menggenggam kedua tangannya mesra. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan tertumpah. "Apa? Katakan saja."

"Apa aku akan mati?" Suara serak itu masih terdengar setengah bercanda. "Sebelum mati aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal. Maukah kau menemaniku?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin naik bus. Aku ingin melihat sunset. Aku ingin mengunjungi panti asuhan," Kurapika berkata. "Tapi aku mau melakukannya bersamamu."

Hancur sudah pertahanannya. Air mata itu sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Kuroro menangis. Menangis di hadapan Kurapika. Orang yang amat ia cintai.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Kurapika mencoba tersenyum. Kuroro tahu sulit baginya untuk tersenyum. Tapi ia masih melakukannya. Melakukannya untuk seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

Siang itu mereka menunggu bus di halte. Seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Kala itu, Kurapika masih 'muda'.

"Apa kakimu terasa sakit? Aku mau menggendongmu kalau kau mau."

Rambut pirangnya bergoyang saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri."

Bus datang beberapa menit kemudian. Kuroro memegangi tangan Kurapika. Berusaha membantunya untuk berjalan memasuki bus. Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik. Memuji Kuroro sebagai seorang cucu yang berbakti.

Mereka duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Dulu aku selalu duduk di baris belakang. Menunggu kehadiranmu di bus. Kupikir aku bisa menemuimu di bus. Ternyata kita bertemu di lain tempat dan di lain kesempatan," Kurapika berkata.

Kuroro semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Mungkin kita berjodoh."

Mereka turun pada dua pemberhentian berikut. Berjalan bersama menyusuri gang kecil dan memasuki sebuah panti asuhan.

"Paman Kuroro kembali! Lihat! Paman kembali!"

Kurapika tersenyum. Masih seperti dulu, saat ia masih 'muda'.

"Kuroro, aku ingin berbicara bersama Gon."

Pemuda itu menatap anak-anak panti satu per satu. "Maukah kalian membantu paman lagi? Cari dan temukan Gon."

Anak-anak berlari berhamburan. Mencari sosok bocah berusia 12 tahun. Sementara mereka sibuk mencari, Kuroro mengajak Kurapika duduk di sofa.

"Aku ingat ciuman pertamaku di sini," Kurapika mengenang. "Kuroro saat kau menjadi tua nanti, ingatanmu akan masa muda menjadi lebih jelas."

"Kami menemukan Gon!"

Anak-anak menarik Gon secara paksa. Bocah itu mengernyit saat melihat Kuroro datang bersama seorang wanita tua berambut pirang.

"Kemari Gon," wanita tua itu memanggil dengan memperlihatkan senyum lembut. Gon patuh. "Gon, terima kasih sudah mencuri dompetku, terima kasih telah mencuri tasku saat itu. Karena ulahmu, aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai."

Kurapika meneteskan air matanya sambil memeluk bocah itu. "Terima kasih karena kau telah memberiku kesempatan mencintai dan dicintai."

Tidak tahan dengan suasana, Kuroro berusaha membawa Kurapika keluar dari panti itu. "Ayo kita ke pantai. Kau mau melihat sunset, bukan?"

Kurapika mengangguk. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu keluar.

"Kakak! Maaf aku sudah mencuri barang-barangmu dua kali. Terima kasih sudah mau memaafkanku."

Kuroro dan Kurapika meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlinang air mata. Mereka bergegas menuju pantai. Mengejar matahari sebelum tenggelam di ujung lautan. Beruntung mereka tiba beberapa saat sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

"Kau cantik, Kurapika. Selalu cantik dan akan selamanya cantik," Kuroro berkata. Berusaha menahan air matanya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu. Tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

Akhirnya Kurapika menangis. Ia mencoba tertawa di sela-sela tangisannya. "Terima kasih. Aku bahagia telah mengetahui bahwa laba-laba tidak hidup di lubang pasir."

'Gadis' itu menatap mata Kuroro lama. Lama sekali. "Aku ingin menemui kedua orang tuaku."

Kuroro menyanggupi. Ia membawa Kurapika menuju rumah kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan sebelum memasuki rumah itu, suara tangisan sudah terdengar.

Kurapika melangkah memasuki rumah dengan sangat hati-hati. "Ibu, ayah aku pulang."

Leorio dan Rhea menatap anaknya lirih. Putri kecil mereka.

"Aku ingin memeluk kalian sebelum hari itu tiba."

Kalimat itu meledakkan tangis mereka. Kurapika memeluk orang tuanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu ia meninggal dalam pelukan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Kuroro Lucifer...

The End

-OoO-

"Ketika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, cintamu tidak akan pernah menjadi tua."

A/n: Sy mengakhiri cerita ini dengan berlinang air mata *plak!* saya berharap feeling cerita ini tersampaikan. Sama dengan apa yang saya rasakan saat ini. Terima kasih kesediaan Anda membaca fic ini. Review Anda adalah semangat baru untuk semua author.


End file.
